Muy tarde
by little owl7
Summary: William Shakespeare dice: "Malgaste mi tiempo, ahora el tiempo me malgasta a mi". De ahí que sea mejor que sea a tiempo, que muy tarde.


**Basado en un sueño que tuve sobre ellos. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

-John…-decía Sherlock, en un tono un tanto suplicando, sorprendiéndote

-No, Sherlock… no puedes llegar después de tres años para que te perdone así de la nada… que entienda que me engañaste… que me hiciste creer que estabas muerto-estas totalmente enojado (_rabioso_), incrédulo (_dolido_) y decepcionado (_se rompe algo en algún lugar de ti…_) como para perdonarlo tan fácilmente

- escucha lo que tengo que decirte-Sherlock se desespera, pierde el control por un instante, lo notas en su mirada

-John, escúchalo-dice Mary, sorprendiéndote. Tu bella esposa (_¿Empatía hacia Sherlock?_) defendía a tu amigo (_ex_)-es por tu bien, dale tiempo… un minuto…

-Mary, ¿sabes acaso lo que este imbécil hizo?-preguntas enojado-¿tienes idea de lo que me hizo creer (_sentir_)?

-sí, lo sé-responde con enojo, parándose de su sillón-y si dejaras de ser tan cabezota y te callaras, sabrías que fue para…

-No, Mary-dijo Sherlock orgulloso- si él no quiere saber… llegue _muy tarde_

-pero Sherlock…-dice preocupada y algo confusa, mirándome enojada-él tiene que…

-lamento importunarlos así-y te mira a los ojos-adiós John

Sale del departamento sin decir algo más, dejando a su paso el aroma de su colonia, algo que creíste haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Mary lo ve partir y al escuchar la puerta cerrar, comienza a gritarte, a manotear por ser un imbécil (_idiota_) por no escuchar sus razones. Le reclamas porque ella no comprende la gravedad del asunto (_corazón roto_).

No querías ver a Sherlock (_¡pero está vivo!_)… aun cuando estuviese vivo (_el imbécil_).

Ves como Mary salta e interrumpe su reclamo, escucho un ruido demasiado fuerte proveniente de la calle. No escuchas sonido. Es como si le hubieran activado el modo "mudo" al mundo. Aunque bien, el mundo entero se puede ir a la…

Ella se asoma por la ventana que da a la calle. En la esquina hay mucha gente rodeando lo que parece ser un accidente de auto (_pero tú que vas a saber_). Deja escapar un grito ahogado o eso se ve en su rostro.

-¡Sherlock!-crees que dice y sale corriendo hacia afuera sin esperarte o verte.

Y es ahí cuando tus pensamientos se organizando para dejarte ver el mundo exterior y escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia queriendo pasar entre los demás automóviles. Conectas datos (_estúpido cerebro_). Eres un (_total_) idiota. Sales corriendo, olvidando el bastón (_¿dolor?_), rogando a todos los dioses que conoces (_aunque no creyeras en ninguno_) que no sea _muy tarde_.

* * *

Ahora que estabas vivo (_de nuevo_) podrías regresar a resolver casos. Te pateas mentalmente por haber creído que John te perdonaría (_lo hacía siempre_) y regresaría contigo (_Mary…_) tan simple y sonriente como siempre lo hacía. Pensaste incluso que tal vez te esperaría (_¿para qué?_).

Al menos había alguien que sabía la verdad (_la persona menos esperada y más insufrible para ti_).

Mary Morstan (_Mary_ _Watson_) cuidara bien de John. Era linda, comprensiva y un poco aburrida. Perfecta para John (_dolor_).

Debes aceptar que John desde que llego a tu vida se volvió el desorden de tu cabeza (_si, desorden_). Como alimaña se alimento de ti (_y de tu vida_). Te volviste un tanto codependiente de él (_¿más que a la cocaína?_). ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué te pagara casándose? (_te abandona_).

Admites que el final de esta historia en tu cabeza terminaba de otra manera (_sonaba a cliché_), y no siendo corrido por la indiferencia de John y huyendo (_retirándote_) por las calles… por donde venia precisamente un automóvil deportivo a toda velocidad, e ignorando que los peatones como tú, debían esperar.

Jamás supiste si fue deliberado (_¿para qué saberlo?_) o fue otro error para sumarte esa noche (_¿se haría costumbre aquello?_)

La llanta derrapo. Una luz cegadora te inundo las pupilas. Oíste gritos (_mujeres susceptibles_). Un vidrio romperse. La sacudida del momento más el golpe obvio en cada zona de tu cuerpo. La caída después de volar unos metros por el aire. Más gritos. Tu sangre corre por la calle (_cabeza, abdomen y quizás pierna izquierda_). El conductor exclama que tú tenías la culpa (_obvio_).

Así acaba (_¿en serio?_).

¿Derrotado por un automóvil del año (_con horrible color verde_)?

No, tú ya estabas derrotado (_¿tres años atrás?_). Desde que saliste de aquella casa (_o quizás mucho antes_).

Escuchas a una mujer acercándose, diciendo que es doctora y que te atenderá en lo que llegaba la ambulancia (_hay gente buena aun_). Al parecer no estás tan grave, una que otra fractura y derrame de sangre (_vivirás…_). Escuchas una voz conocida tu lado. Es Mary (_patético_).

Irónico. La persona que destruye tu "felicidad" (_tu idea de_) es la única que se preocupa en verdad por ti (_el karma será_). Oyes la agitación de la doctora, al parecer tus signos se debilitan y es raro, tú no estabas tan mal. Urge la ambulancia, ya casi no tienes pulso…

-Sherlock… no hagas esto-te dice Mary, arrodillada junto a ti-no te mates tú solo

Vaya. Si hubieras tenido más tiempo, habría sido interesante platicar con ella (_doblemente patético_). No es tonta. De todos los que estaban ahí, viéndote con morbo morir (_humanos_), ella es la única que supo que el causante de que tus signos bajaran tan dramáticamente, eras tú. Existe la teoría de que una persona puede dejarse morir si ya no tiene porque vivir. Prueba de ello, tú (_milagrosamente_).

Quisiste decirle que cuidara a John (_que no lo dejara caer como lo hiciste tú…_). Que le contara todo (_odiarías que jamás supiera…_). Pero ya era tarde.

Al menos esperabas que en el infierno estuviera Moriarty y Moran, sino, la eternidad sería demasiado aburrida (_¿infierno?_).

Bien, ya era oficialmente tarde.

_Muy tarde… _

* * *

Llegas corriendo (_no hay dolor en la pierna_). Hay gente por todos lados. Empujas para llegar al centro. Ahí está Mary, sollozando (_caras largas alrededor_) arrodillada en el suelo. De la ambulancia sacan la camilla.

-no… Sherlock…-exclamas al verlo tirado nuevamente en el suelo (_¿es lo que la gente hace, no?_), cubierto con sangre en la cabeza (_Adiós John_). Revives ese pánico de hace tres años. La maldición te persigue.

-_muy tarde_-te dice Mary con una especia de rencor en su cara (_¿te odiara?_), mientras abrazaba al cuerpo (_sin vida_) de tu "amigo" entre sus brazos.

* * *

-¿no llegas _muy tarde_?-preguntas aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aire fresco

-tenias que vivir por los dos-dice esa voz que ya casi olvidas-era lo mínimo, ¿no?

Abres los ojos. Estás en tu bella casita con jardín incluido lejos de la ciudad y sus excentricidades.

Ahí junto a la ventana, estaba él. Alto y delgado (_como siempre_), con ese su típico abrigo azul oscuro que hacia juego con la bufanda azul que adornaba su cuello. Sus manos enguatadas sosteniendo el celular (_el_ _maldito celular rosa_). Su rostro blanco se ocultaba entre los rizos negros desordenados. Sus ojos azules clavados en ti. Lo miras y es casi imposible verlo por mucho tiempo, emana semejante brillo que te arden los ojos (_¿ya era una divinidad como siempre sospechabas que lo era?_).

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-pregunta él curioso, tecleando algo en el celular

-nada, quizás… cambio-respondes sin más (_¡que elocuencia!_)

-y me lo dice el que tiene más arrugas que cara-te dice serio

Un momento de silencio para pasar a una carcajada mutua. Ya habías olvidado su risa. Cuarenta años más de la última vez que la escuchaste.

-por siempre joven-le dices, levantándote del sillón para acercarte a él

-tú siempre fuiste más viejo que yo-te responde, restándole importancia

-"los héroes mueren jóvenes"-citas, sonriendo-si, Sherlock, tú eres (_mi_) un héroe

-vamos John, no seas sentimental (_¿mas?_)

-¿nos vamos ya?-preguntas tranquilo-no vendrías a verme si no fuera porque ya es mi turno

-me alegro que se te haya quedado en la cabeza algo de lo que te dije-te sonríe (_leve brillo en sus ojos_)-pero no vengo por ti… solamente viene a acompañarte por el camino

-¿Cómo?-te desubica

-John, ¿en serio creíste que estoy en el cielo?-pregunta irónico-anda, que solo me dieron cinco minutos para venir a verte y dejarte en las puertas del…

-¡No!-protestas enojado

-¿perdona?-pregunta impresionado (_aun logras impresionarlo_)

-¡No quiero!

-oh… bien, si tú quiere ir solo, lo entiendo-y ves su leve tristeza en el rostro (_tonto_)

-no, idiota, eso no-ni en la eternidad cabe comprender los sentimientos

-¿entonces?-pregunta enojado

-me refiero a que no quiero ir al cielo-dices simple

-¿Y por qué no? Todos los humanos se pelean por un lugar en el paraíso, y tú que lo tienes apartado casi de nacimiento lo rechazas… oh, John, siempre me sorprendes- y se ríe (_solo lo hace contigo_)

-una vez te dije que te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno y era literal-recuerdas que quisiste seguirlo al otro mundo (_mil maneras de hacerlo_) pero la noticia de que Mary estaba embarazada atraso todo

-ni creas que permitiré que sufras en el infierno-te dice enfadado

-ya sufrí en vida un infierno- dices tercamente caminando hacia la escritorio en donde estaban tus cosas personales-así que otro será pan comido

-no sabes lo que dices, John-te mira preocupado (_duda_)-ve con Lestrade, con Molly, con la señora Hudson… allá esta tu lugar

-¡entonces ven conmigo!-exclamas, al estar frente al botiquín que sacaste del cajón- ¡ven al paraíso conmigo!-esas son tus medicinas y una que otra pastilla que como doctor que eras (_eres_) sabes lo que provocan

-sabes que no puedo (_obvio_), además no se esta tan mal… Moriarty me hace la eternidad interesante… siempre hay algo digno que hacer

-¡entonces iré contigo! (_bendita terquedad_)

-No, John-te dice igual de terco (_empatía_)

-quieras o no, iré-y lo miras sonriente.

Él te entiende. Mira el frasco abierto que dejas sobre la mesa. No supo en qué momento lo hiciste. Se espanta, pocas veces lo hace.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-todo mundo sabe que suicidándose es un pase directo al infierno-dices y te vuelves a sentar en el sillón cómodamente, a esperar

-John, no…-hay un rastro de felicidad en su rostro que trata de apagarlo

-ya es _muy tarde_, Sherlock

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? (_si, aun lo confundes_)

Cierras los ojos. Ves la luz. Caminas. Ya no hay vejez ni dolor. Todo es liviano y extrañamente tranquilizador.

Para cuando abres los ojos, Sherlock está ahí: joven como lo recuerdas, sonriéndote tristemente y negando con la cabeza por lo que acabas de hacer.

Te levantas, te das cuenta de que regresas a tener la edad en la que te conoció por primera vez. Miras lo que hay a las espaldas de él y lo que aparece es una tierra sumida en el dolor, la desesperación y el odio (_infierno le dicen unos_).

No hay llamas rojas como tú creíste de niño, solo está el azul de los ojos de Sherlock, por toda la eternidad.

_Ya jamás (para los dos) sería muy tarde._


End file.
